Never Coming Home
by HeartlessMisery
Summary: When you're desperate to get out,you can fall in love with the most deadliest person.But yet the most handsome person...
1. Falling

**To my good friend,Twisted-Nails-Of-Faith,who inspired me to write this story.To best friend SacredSatanism(or something like that) who um...gave me the idea for the relationship.**

**BTW,read Twisted-Nails-Of-Faith stories.They are really good.**

Chapter 1

_You could stay and watch me fall._

Yes, I stayed to watch her fall. Fall into something that she would never get out of. Fall into something dark, gloomy, deep, something called my world. Something called the world of Tom Marvolo Riddle.

But now, I am the handsome James Cradle. I had to change my name, so that for once, I could feel love. But I wasn't going to fall in love with some random witch. I was in love with Hermione Granger.

I couldn't believe that I was actually would fall for a mudblood. But I couldn't resist her hazel brown eyes, her brown hair, her perfect body and her smile. But what I couldn't resist the most was, the look on her face when she saw me.

Yes, she actually noticed me, out of the hundreds of people. She saw me between The Boy Who Lived, The Slytherin Sex God and The Redhead. And then she smiled at me. I instantly knew that I loved her.

I never really believed in love. Well,yeah,I destroyed by love. Ever since I hated love. I hated the way they talked about love. The way that Lucius and **Narcissa always snogging when they though I didn't see it. But I saw it all. I saw all of the talk and all that fucked up shit about love.**

**I had to leave. I had to hide from the Death Eaters and that snogging.Everyone these days has got a girlfriend, wife or kids. I couldn't take it, I had to go. I had to change myself. I had be a different person. I had to fall in love.**

**And I did. But of she doesn't know. But she will one day. In fact tomorrow. When she wakes up. If that poo colour stuff I put in her cookies wasn't too strong. If that was the right stuff.**

**Damnit!**

**That was the orange stuff. Well same thing. She will wake up. I wonder what will happen when she sees me.**

Me, James Cradle aka Lord Voldemort.With the blue greyish eyes, still with the Tom Riddle face, but black hair.

She'd better.


	2. My Power

**To everyone who reviewed,LUV YA!Makes me feel so special!Anyways,this story is from Voldemort's point of view,in case you didn't realise that.**

**At the beggining of each Chapter,there will be a line from a song.That tells a bit about the Chapter.Most of the time it will be Nymphetamine Fix by Cradle of Filth.But there will be different songs.**

**And I don't like writing long chapters.**

_My power over you grows stronger yet_

I watched her sleep.I watched every breath she took.I scanned every inch of her body with my eyes.But most importantly,I could read her thoughts.But I didn't really bother.Because I knew,that reading her mind wouldn't help at all.

I looked at the smashed mirror next to me.Will her mirror break when she sees me?Or will it magically repair itself?Or do I worry too much?

Of course I had to worry.Every step I make,is a step closer to achieve my plan.But what if I take the wrong path?What if...?

What if that I am acting like a fool?I am Lord Voldemort.My plans always work.Well not exactly always,but they were close.But that little brat,Potter,always had to ruin them.

He will die...

Wait...

He is her best friend.I just can't kill him like that.She would hate me forever.Well,she does hate me in a way.I am Voldemort.The one who killed dozens of people.The one who tortured people to find the awful truth.The one,who they will hate forever.

But my powers,they are too strong for her to fight against.They slowly grew stronger and stronger over her.Soon ...very soon.It will happen.

She opened her eyes.I looked away.I wanted her to realise where the hell she was.But she couldn't,because I don't even know where this place is.

Hello 

Hermione got up.''Who are you?''

_You will find out...soon..._

''That's very helpful,''Hermione said.

_Well,anyways,welcome._

''Welcome?''Hermione asked.

_To your new home._

''My new house?I'm not staying here!I am engaged to Ron,''Hermione yelled.

Not anymore! 

An evil smile appeared on my face.The engagement ring disappeared off Hermione's hand.

''You bastard,''Hermione screamed.

''Oh really?''I suddenly was standing in front of Hermione.

Hermione gasped.She had never seen anyone so beautiful.But still,Hermione wanted to get out of there.But she was helpless.She was taken by the charm of Tom.

_Perfect_ I thought.

I knew that things were about to get bad,but I couldn't help but think that soon she will become one of **_them._**

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**So that was chapter 2.Hoped you liked it.Every review means a lot to me,so don't forget to review.It would help the story a lot.**

_The song is Phantom of the Opera by Nightwish_


	3. Rose

**I feel so special!11 reviews and 2 chapters!Anyway,this story isn't rated M cuz of the sexual stuff.In fact,I am not gonna include sex in this story(can hear angry readers).M is for all that shitty,bad stuff that is gonna be in this story.And of course language.Believe me,the bad stuff in this story is gonna be so bad!**

**Her POV**

_A rose in the rain..._

I looked outside and realised that life wasn't going to be so sweet anymore.I realised that life,now would be living hell.Hell,which you could never get out.Even when you have fallen in love with him.

I looked at the rose garden.It had black,beautiful roses growing.They stood so strong,so tall,like me once.But now,the rain,that falls upon them,will destroy them.It will make the roses feel the way that they have never felt.

He will destroy me.He will tear me apart.He will make my life a living hell.He will do the unthinkable.

Who the fuck am I kidding?How the hell do I know that?How do I know that he will do the unthinkable?Maybe he just fancies me.

He can't fancy me.I mean,this isn't a romantic spot at all.It's in middle of nowhere,somewhere it always rains and somewhere,it's somewhere where I don't like to be at all.

I looked into his eyes.They weakend me.It felt like someone was controlling me.He was like the rain,the rain that hits the roses,and changes them forever.

I felt myself sit down.I had lost the ability to control my mind.Now I belonged to him.I couldn't do anything.I was helpless,taken by his charm,and he controlled my mind.

I felt someone's nails dig deep into my flesh.I wanted to scream,but I couldn't.He couldn't let me.He couldn't let me do anything that a normal person would do.

The nails were filled with poison,poison that carried a feeling,a feeling I couldn't stop.It felt like someone was clearing my mind of all the things that went wrong in my mind.It left only the memories that made me happy.And they did,they made a rush of feeling through my mind.A feeling that I would like it here.

''Like what you're feeling?''he asked.

''Yes,''I replied.But he didn't make me say that.I said that truthfully.

''You'll be having that feeling for a long time,''he said and got up.''They will show you to your room.''

I felt blood running down my back.The warm,red liquid attracted dark beasts,but I was sure they weren't vampires.

They stood in a circle around me.They chanted words that I couldn't understand.But I knew that they ment something bad.

_Θα κυβερνήσει άνω των youHe θα σας κάνει δικών του που θα σας κάνει έναν από τα εσείς δεν μπορεί ποτέ να δραπετεύσει_

I realised that my life, will turn into a rose in the rain…That I will never be the same

**__**

**This chapter sucked major ass.But still, I like reviews…XD**

_Cradle of Filth, NymphetamineFix_


	4. Darkness

**Aha,some people have no idea what the hell this story is about.Well,too bad.You betta understand,cause it is gonna be weird as it continues...**

**Only 2 people reviewed.And one of them was the like what the hell?Aha,suckerr.**

**Anyway...**

**Her POV**

_NoFear, Destination Darkness _

I was scared now.Where did he go?More importantly,who were these people?What are they going to do to me?

One of them took my hand and pulled me up.

''Come with us.''

''What are you going to do to me?''I asked.In a very worried voice.

''We'll get you ready.And show your room,''the person said.

''Who are you?''I asked.

''We are one of them.But we won't hurt you,''she said.''I am Eithne.I once,you will join our side.''

I was shocked. Their side? And why would I join their side? Maybe it was because of him. This is really starting to worry me. Who was this guy anyway? And why would he want me?

Was I really in love with him? Or was it just his charm? Or maybe it was the fact,that I was the chosen one?

_The Chosen One…_

Those words echoed in my mind. But how could I be the chosen one if I know that Harry is? But still, I know that there is something about me, that he sees in me.

It can't be love…or that I am pretty.

I am not pretty at all.Okay,my teeth are normal now, I have a good body and my hair is controllable now.

Something hit my body. I just realized that somehow I was changed into different clothes.And I was in my new room.

I quite liked it. It had three huge windows, bookcases filled with books, a huge bed and all that other stuff that belongs in a nice bedroom. But what attracted my attention was the wardrobe.

It was filled with black dresses, evening gowns, jeans and stuff like that.But it had three pairs of Converse All Stars.White,grey and black.

_That's very wizardy._

I looked at the mirror.I was wearing a black,strapless evening gown that reached to the ground.I stared at myself in horror.

_I am pretty._

''You're gonna have to go,''Eithne said,distracing me from my thoughts.

There he was, looking as charming as ever. I didn't really care what he was wearing, because all I could see was his face.

For some reason he reminded me of Cedric from Hogwarts.I didn't know what it was.It just was the fact that Cedric always looked charming.

But that charm didn't last forever.

I walked over to him and kissed him.

I wanted to feel the poison of his kiss.The poison that wanted more and more.But it didn't allow it. And I knew it.Because he was unreachable now.

He put his arms around my waist.His skin was so soft,it made me wonder.Was this reality or just a dream?

''Have no fear,''he whispered.''Promise.''

''I promise I will have no fear,''I whispered.

''Destination Darkness,''he whispered.''Promise.''

''My destination is darkness,''I whispered.

The word promise was stuck in my throat.Would I really promise that my destination is darkness.

Eithne was right.I was going to be one of them.

''I promise,''I finally whispered.

And then I realised.Darkness...

_Darkness..._

He is one of them.And he loves me.And he wants me to be one as well.

But I never could.Harry and Ron would kill me.

But did I care about them now?Did I really care what they would say if they saw me like this?

I think not...

**Aha,I think you know what to do know...it starts with a R and ends with a W**

_The Rasmus,No Fear_


	5. You like me?

**The long awaited Chapter 5 is here!**

_-------------------------------------------_

Her POV 

_It's my life  
It's now or never_

And really, I wouldn't care what they said. I mean after all, it's my life and I can do whatever I want to it.

I looked into his eyes. The colour of them fascinated me. I had never seen blue greyish eyes.Well,maybe I had, from Draco Malfoy,but I never bothered to look into his eyes. And why the hell should?

Oh no…

If I was going to the dark side, wouldn't that mean I would have to be friends with Draco? Like best friends? Hell no, no way I was going to be friends with him. The state of our friendship is already at a very bad state.

But if I must then I must. If it's going to make him happy, then fine. I don't exactly want to die. I want to see whether Draco and I become friends and how far the relationship between me and James last. Whoa ,I just called him by his first name.

The silence between him and me felt like it lasted for hours.Well,yeah,isn't my fault that I have nothing to say.And he should be the one starting the conversation.I mean,it is his place after all.

''So why exactly am I here?''I finally broke the silence between us.

''You really want to know?''he asked.

'''Well yeah,I mean,I have yo know,''I said and sat down.

''Firstly,'''he sat down next to me.''I really like you and then there's the fact that...''

I could understand that he couldn'r say why. It is pretty hard. But he likes me. And I couldn't understand why.

''You like me?''the words were stuck in my throat.

''Yeah,in fact I...''but he couldn't finish the sentence. It was all pretty sudden.

_It's now or never..._

Why exactly did he want me in the dark side?

''Why do you want me in the dark side?''I asked.

''That annoying,little Malfoy,''he replied.

''Draco Malfoy?''I was shocked to hear this.''Wants me?''

He didn't reply. And he didn't have to. It was kinda clear. Draco Malfoy liked me.

Now,life is getting very complicated.

---------------

**I am making my story so complicated...it's confusing me.Anyways review!**

_Bon Jovi,It's My Life_


End file.
